To further study the effect of altered nutritional blood flow in both hemorrhagic and septic shock, the kinetics of adenosine triphosphate have been examined in both normal rats and those subjected to a standardized form of hemorrhagic shock. It is planned to complete these studies within the next few months. Computer analysis of the early disappearance curves of the specific activity of radioisotopes of sodium and potassium will be used to predict the final equilibrium of these body electrolytes.